Jennifer Parker
Jennifer Parker is a patient who came into the ER with abdominal pain while pregnant. History Aneurysm Jennifer came into the ER. April said it just seemed like a cold, but Jennifer said her stomach hurt really badly when she coughed or sneezed or sometimes when she moved. April went to do a more thorough exam and Jennifer admitted she was pregnant, so April had Arizona paged. She hadn't had any prenatal care for her pregnancy. Jenny was shocked when her mom arrived at the hospital and said her mother didn't know she was pregnant. April promised not to tell her, but offered to help her tell her mother herself. Jenny was worried about her mother's reaction to the pregnancy. Jenny's mother, Tara Parker, came over to her bedside, having tracked Jenny's phone to find her at the hospital. They avoided telling her Jenny was pregnant and took her for a CT. The CT revealed a splenic artery aneurysm, but they said the bleeding had stopped. Jenny was given the option for surgery to prevent it from bleeding again but she didn't want to tell her mom she was pregnant, so she decided to watch and wait instead. They told Tara about what Jenny had decided, but she wanted to know what the doctors thought. Arizona admitted that she recommended surgery, so Tara said she wanted the surgery. April mentioned risks and then said she could lose the baby if she had surgery, revealing that Jenny was pregnant Tara confronted Jenny about the baby and keeping it from her. Jenny said she knew that she had ruined her mother's life, because her mother had spent her whole life telling her not to repeat her mistakes. During an exam, Jenny's pressure bottomed out. Arizona did an ultrasound and determined that the aneurysm had ruptured, so she was rushed into surgery. In surgery, they had to remove her spleen to stop the bleeding. Jenny was stable and awake after her surgery. Tara came to her and said that she should have told her instead of suffering and being scared alone. ("I Wear the Face") Fall When she was 24 weeks pregnant, Jenny slipped and fell while doing dishes. Her mother rushed her to the ER, where they said the baby looked good, but there was free fluid in her abdomen. When they determined that the fluid was amniotic fluid, Dr. Norman Russo initially wanted to delivery the baby immediately, but ultimately decided to fix the leak with a plasma patch, to give Jenny more time. He observed Jenny overnight and the next day, when her mean pressure was down, he decided he needed to deliver. However, after he opened her uterus, Arizona Robbins came into the OR and took over, instead filling her uterus with lactated ringers and sewing her back up to give the baby more time to grow. Jenny was stable after her surgery. ("Mama Tried") Relationships Familial Her mother put a lot of pressure on her to do well and not make the same mistakes she had, one of which was getting pregnant with Jenny at age 14. Jenny believed her mother saw her as a mistake. Notes and Trivia *She was 14 at the time of her pregnancy. *She was in room 4113 during her second hospitalization.Mama Tried, 12x22 Gallery Episodic 12x17Jennifer.png|I Wear the Face 12x22JenniferParker.png|Mama Tried Episode Stills 12x22-1.jpg 12x22-2.jpg 12x22-3.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S12 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (MFM) Category:Patients (OB/GYN) Category:Patients (Peds) Category:Patients (Trauma)